


Between a Rock and a Third Place

by junko



Series: Chasing Demons [53]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya has been dreading the knock on his office door.  Renji will be lucky to keep his temper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between a Rock and a Third Place

**Author's Note:**

> The Third Seat finally has a name thanks to the amazingly awesome [Josey (cestus)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cestus/pseuds/Josey) who found "Miisho" which translates as "Three Rank Place," which nicely explains away why no one has used his name to-date (because, you see, THEY ACTUALLY WERE... ha, ha, clever, no?) The title of this installment is also a pun on the Third's name.

All the rest of the afternoon, Byakuya prepared for the hesitant knock that finally came on his office door. Even though he felt as ready as he could be, his heart still leapt to his throat at the sound. 

Standing, Byakuya took a moment to straighten his shihakushô and likewise organize his thoughts. He reminded himself of his decision to make no excuses, offer no defense of their behavior, even though he _could_ attempt to claim innocence—the situation had been vague enough, after all. He’d been merely helping Renji dress; there was no reason to confess… Byakuya shook his head. Third Seat had served the Sixth Division faithfully since his grandfather’s days. The man deserved all the honesty and integrity Byakuya could muster.

So resolved, Byakuya said, “Enter.” 

The door slid only part-way open as if the Third no longer even wanted to step inside.

“I….” he started, and then he snapped to attention, “Taicho, the Fourth and Fifth Seats have been assigned to determine how Captain Soi Fon evaded our defenses.”

“Very good,” Byakuya nodded in acknowledgment, though he knew they’d be lucky to find any trace. She wasn’t the head of the Onmitsukidō for nothing. Message delivered, the Third started to slide the door closed. “Perhaps you should come in for a moment, Miisho.”

The Third halted, glancing up at the sound of his name, but his face hardened when he met Byakuya’s eye. “I’m not sure what else there’s to say, sir.”

As tempting as it was to agree and just leave things unresolved, Byakuya gestured at the spot across from him, “Please.”

Miisho continued to hang at the threshold, his hand on the partly closed door. All the while, his face contorted with several unspoken thoughts. Byakuya waited for a decision. Finally, he gave a curt nod and came in. Carefully shutting the door behind him, Miisho took the seat opposite Byakuya. He sat seiza easily. Byakuya remembered that the Third Seat had come from a fairly well-off family and had been born inside the Seireitei. If only that hadn’t been the case, Byakuya thought, stifling a sigh. After all, someone from the Rukongai would have different standards for behavior and decorum. More importantly, someone who had once been mortal might more easily forgive a decidedly _human_ weakness.

Settling himself, Byakuya wished there were tea to fuss over. He considered ringing for some, but this was not the sort of conversation he wanted interrupted by the comings and goings of servants, no matter how discreet.

Byakuya took a moment to really look at his Third Seat. Miisho had been part of the background of so many moments, but never managed to stand out. So much of him was average—he was passably attractive, had a moderate build, and stood slightly taller than most, but no more than five foot eight. His dark hair was cut short, above his ears in a perfectly crisp, pragmatic style. He added no embellishments to his uniform—everything about him was neat, tidy, and perfectly squared away. An ideal soldier of the Sixth Division, really.

That made this harder, too.

Much harder.

Suddenly, even though Byakuya had mentally rehearsed what he’d say, he found it difficult to reach for the words. Now that Miisho sat across from him, staring with such obviously hurt and accusing eyes, all of Byakuya’s careful planning unraveled with a hasty, “I’m sorry. You must be very upset—“

“Upset?!” Miisho shouted. “I’m disgusted!”

Byakuya was startled into a blush of shame. Disgust wasn’t a reaction he’d anticipated. He’d been prepared for disappointment, anger, even resentment and jealousy, but… the vehement revulsion in the Third’s voice caught him off guard.

Disgust.

It’d been a long time since someone had spat that word at him. And, suddenly, Byakuya felt fifteen again, exposed with his hands and so much more on the stable boy. His eyelids fluttered downward and he struggled to catch his breath and slow his heart.

“I knew Abarai was rutting around the estate with someone, but I never thought in a million years it would be you. It makes me sick!”

Byakuya felt his stomach tighten and his jaw clench at the term ‘rutting.’ 

Anger, at least, was a much more useful emotion than shame. Rather than jitter uncontrollably in his gut, anger was like a punch to the stomach, snapping him into battlefield-like focus. Retreating behind the shield of Senbonzakura’s songs, Byakuya felt himself detach. He went through the familiar litany: identify the enemy, scan for a weakness, and wait for an opening. 

But the Third was far from finished with his tirade, “How can you just sit there like that? You’re a disgrace to ‘Noble Reason’! What would your grandfather say?”

For a final attack, it was weak. 

Byakuya found he had an easy, honest counter. “Ginrei would have been disappointed,” he admitted evenly, “But hardly surprised. I constantly failed to live up to his expectations, particularly in such matters. My heart has always been too… _willful_ , too human.”

This personal admission seemed to suck the fire from Miisho’s fury for a moment. Then his fists clutched at his hakama, “Have you no shame? No shame at all? What you’ve done… what you’re doing, it’s illegal, Captain. Your… your…” his lip curled, “… _lover_ can’t be your subordinate. You have to transfer Abarai immediately.”

Byakuya leveled his gaze at the Third, “No.”

The Third’s voice was a screeching croak of disbelief. “What?”

“There’s no need,” Byakuya explained. “It’s no secret that Renji has achieved bankai. He’ll test for a captaincy soon enough. In the meantime, he’ll be on assignment in the Human World where he will be outside of my direct supervisory authority.”

“Wha…? That’s your solution? To do nothing!?” Miisho’s fists crashed into the table, rattling the ink pot and knocking over a container of brushes.

Byakuya took a moment to right his things. “It seems that the question before us, instead, is what you plan to do, Third Seat.”

“I…” his eyes locked on Byakuya’s. “I should take this to the Head Captain.”

“I would expect no less,” Byakuya said with a nod. This, at least, he’d predicted perfectly. He stood up, forcing the Third Seat to follow suit. “Perhaps it is best then that we speak no more of the matter until formal charges are made. You would also, I presume, prefer a transfer for yourself?”

Miisho’s eyes leapt up, searching Byakuya’s for compassion he wouldn’t find. “No! I shouldn’t have to be the one to go!”

Byakuya pursed his lips, “Indeed. I’d hoped to avoid this. You’ve served the Division admirably for many years. I should have wished to come to an understanding that would’ve allowed you to keep your post indefinitely. However—“ _However_ , Byakuya added inwardly, _you chose to become my enemy and thus I will strike without hesitation_. “I think perhaps my authority may be undermined by your feelings of--what was it? Disgust. You will no doubt wish to leave immediately.”

The blood drained from Miisho’s face. He stood with his mouth open and his eyes wide for a long time. Then, the Third Seat shook his head. “This is favoritism. And, exactly why fraternization is against the law, sir. Abarai gets away with insubordination and dereliction of duty with nothing more than a slap on the wrist and I get kicked out—and for what? Stumbling in on your perversion?”

“No one is ‘kicking you out,’ Third Seat,” Byakuya said calmly, while silently adding: even if you deserve it. “I’m merely attempting to accommodate what I must assume from your attitude are your wishes. If you can serve me unhesitatingly despite your personal feelings, you may.”

Miisho rubbed the back of his neck. He let out a defeated breath, his shoulders releasing their anger with a slump. “I guess…. I need to think about it, sir.”

“Do. In the meantime, we can arrange your shifts so that you have minimal contact with the lieutenant. The Fourth is capable of taking over many of your usual duties?”

The Third snorted. “Yeah, she’s a big Renji fan.”

Thank fate for that.

“She’s got a big crush on him,” The Third continued as if to himself. “I wonder what she’d think if she knew.”

“Perhaps you should ask her,” Byakuya said sharply. “But I would expect you to make your charges publicly before you do.”

“Oh, I will,” Miisho said, his anger returning with a belligerent snarl. “Count on it.”

Byakuya nodded in understanding. “You’re dismissed, Third.”

#

Out of the corner of his eye, Renji saw the Third Seat storming out of Byakuya’s office. He slammed the door loud enough for a bunch of people to look up from the practice yard. Leaning over the balcony porch railing, the Third glared down angrily at Renji. 

Fuck. Apparently that went well.

Normally, Renji would go after the guy, but Miisho was always Byakuya’s man first. If the captain couldn’t talk him down, Renji had no chance.

Despite the gnawing worry, Renji would have to find out what’d happened later. He was in the middle of drills, which he continued despite thrashing sounds coming from the Third’s quarters. But, when Miisho came marching out of his room dragging his footlocker behind him, Renji had to call a halt. No one was paying attention any more. All eyes were locked on the drama unfolding.

“I’m putting in for some personal leave,” the Third Seat shouted coming up to where Renji stood in the middle of the yard. His face was red and his eyes were wild and full of challenge.

Renji nodded at Miisho and cautiously offered, “O-kay….”

That was somehow the wrong answer, because the Third dropped his footlocker with a heavy thud. He stood up on his toes to get into Renji’s face and, with poke of his finger, let loose a tirade: “You’re a filthy, dirty dog, Renji Abarai! Your grubby paws have muddied up everything good about this Division. You disgusting piece of Inuzuri trash! This is all your fault. You’ve defiled the captain’s honor by—“

Renji shut him up with a swift uppercut to the jaw that sent his head flying back with a snap. The bruise to Renji’s knuckles made him hope he’d broken something. 

Grabbing the Third by the front of his uniform, Renji hauled him toward the gate. “I don’t know what the fuck you’re on about, but I don’t take that kind of shit off nobody no more, you understand me?” Renji pushed the gate open by slamming the Third’s back into it. “You want personal leave? Try medical!”

He left the Third sprawled in the middle of the street only long enough to go grab his footlocker. Throwing it at him with all his strength, Renji was wickedly pleased to see it hit him squarely in the chest. The force of it knocked Miisho, who’d been starting to sit up, back to the ground and burst the lock wide open. Clothes and personal effects scattered everywhere.

To the guards on his way back in Renji snarled, “Third Seat Miisho Ōta is barred. You don’t let him back through these gates unless he’s got his tail between his legs and an apology for me.”

“Yes, sir!” they said in unison.

Renji came back into the yard to everyone’s open-mouthed stare. But, Renji’s gaze was drawn up to where Byakuya looked down from outside his office door. When Byakuya turned and swept back inside, Renji knew he’d been summoned. He pointed to the Ninth Seat, “Shimazaki, take over for me. I got to go find out what the hell just happened.”

She laughed nervously. “When you do, let us know, will you, sir?”

He shook his head and trotted up the stairs. Byakuya was going to kill him. Punching out the guy who’d busted in on their impromptu make-out session was probably not the best bit of politics. The instant the door was shut behind him, Renji started in, “Look, I shouldn’t have let him get to me like that, but what was I supposed to do? Let him stand there and unload that vile crap in front of the entire Division?”

Byakuya raised his hand and shook his head. “No, you did precisely what I wanted to do. It won’t help our case, but, by gods, it was satisfying to watch.”

Renji shook his head in bewilderment. “It was? I take it he was giving you the same grief?”

Ringing for a servant, Byakuya sat down heavily behind the desk. “I lost my temper as well,” he admitted. “He told me he thought we were disgusting, that we made him sick. I was… surprised by how much that affected me and I… reacted badly. Everything went pear-shaped after that.”

“Yeah, you think?” Renji snorted a little laugh, coming to join Byakuya at the desk. “So… how much damage can he do?”

Byakuya dropped his head in his hands. Byakuya’s arms actually trembled noticeably, and the sight of it almost broke Renji’s heart. Renji had never seen him this visibly upset. All he wanted to do was leap across the table and wrap Byakuya in a huge hug and tell him everything was going to be all right.

With effort, he held back. After all, that was probably the worst thing he could do right now. They were in the office. The last thing they needed was for someone else to come blundering in and see them like that.

But, damn it, he had to at least reach out. Renji let his hand stroke hair briefly and then squeezed shoulder tightly, reassuringly.

As if Renji’s touch was all he’d needed, Byakuya composed himself with a deep breath. “I don’t know,” he admitted, lifting his head. His hand rose to capture Renji’s pulling it off his shoulder, but not letting go. Instead, he brought it down to the table and held it in both of his. “I suppose it all depends on who Miisho goes to and how easily he’s believed. I’m hoping he’ll make good on his threat to go to the Head Captain. I suspect Yamamoto will have little patience for someone who’s broken rank to tattle about something ultimately insignificant in the face of war with Aizen. The Head Captain is no fool. He won’t waste able soldiers on a court martial at a time like this.”

Renji noticed Byakuya didn’t talk about ‘after’ Aizen. It was like there wasn’t any ‘after.’ He’d heard the same resignation from others. No one seemed willing to even try to think that far ahead, like they all knew this coming war could be the end of everything… and that no one might come out the other side.

Setting that thought aside for the moment, Renji focused on the current situation.

“Right, so we let the Third go make his charges and ride it out,” Renji nodded, though he wasn’t nearly as comfortable with the idea as Byakuya seemed to be. For some reason, what echoed through Renji’s head was the scene from Sōkyoku Hill when he’d had Rukia in his arms and Yamamoto had so dismissively sneered, “He’s only a lieutenant. He’s easily expendable.”

 _Expendable_.

Then, they’d had that vaguely harrowing interaction afterward, where Yamamoto agreed to mete out any punishment—hard and swift. 

Byakuya, meanwhile, had already moved on to the next problem. “Yes,” he said firmly, letting Renji’s hand go as if to say he was okay now. “We’ll just have to wait to see what the fallout is. Right now we need to get our house in order, Renji. You’ll be leaving soon. I need to know that this Division will function without its lieutenant and Third Seat.”

“Yeah, we’re solid,” Renji assured him. “Frankly, there were people who stepped up much better than the Third when all the shit hit the fan last time. That’s why I awarded Nanako the Fourth Seat. She really held the place together—pulled double-shifts, filled out paperwork when the whole goddamn world was on fire. And it wasn’t even her responsibility; she was Sixth Seat at the time. She’ll make a fine acting Third. She’s already had the job as far as I’m concerned.”

“And she has a crush on you,” Byakuya said quietly.

“What?”

“It’s something Miisho said,” Byakuya smiled. “But, I see the admiration is mutual.”

“Nanako is a good soldier. I respect that,” Renji said, though he felt a blush heating his ears. A crush? And how had the Third Seat noticed when he hadn’t?

“Is she lieutenant material?”

“Uh, maybe,” Renji said, confused about this line of questioning. “She’s got a strong shikai. She’s good under pressure. But—you don’t need a new _lieutenant_ , Taicho.”

Byakuya caught Renji up in an intense gaze. After a long moment, he said, “Miisho is right about one thing; you should test and promote out. It would be better for the Division. It would be better… for us. Wouldn’t you rather come to my bed as a fellow captain, Renji?”

 _As equals_.

Renji’s mouth opened, but no words came out. Of course he wanted that… all of that. But leave the Division?

Byakuya’s eyes slid away as he continued, “Though, honestly, it may be too late now. We were foolish to cling to each other, Renji. You should have jumped at the opportunity to advance immediately after achieving bankai. The First already offered you the Fifth. You could’ve had it by now. Fraternization charges, even if they’re never formally issued, could kill your chances, destroy your credibility….”

“I thought we weren’t talking about After Aizen,” Renji said, cutting off this line of discussion. “I got to come back first. We all got to come back.”

That stopped Byakuya short. His jaw flexed for a moment, and then he gave a curt nod. “You’re right, of course.”

Aio arrived then to take Byakuya’s order of tea and dinner. She glanced at Renji as if to confirm that the order was for two, which, in turn prompted Renji to give Byakuya a look and say, “Listen, I left the Ninth Seat in charge. I ought to go rearrange some shifts first to make sure we got things covered downstairs. Then, I could come back here, if you’re staying on for a while yet?”

“Yes, of course,” Byakuya said. “I might as well make it a late night. We should also consider a strategy for dealing with Soi Fon.”

Renji groaned, having forgotten about her and the mess with his brother after everything blew up with the Third Seat. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Byakuya nodded a dismissal telling Aio, “Leave the dinner for now. Just bring me a lot of tea. Strong tea.”

“Yes, my lord.”

She and Renji made their bows at the same time and Byakuya stood to let Renji leave. Catching Renji’s sleeve, Byakuya said, “I’m sorry things have unraveled so… completely. But, I don’t regret you.”

Renji couldn’t help the broad smile that sprang to his face or the spontaneous kiss that followed. “Yeah, me neither.”


End file.
